Role Reversal
by Fenrir1329
Summary: What would Camelot be like if the roles were reversed? Merlin as Prince of Camelot while Arthur as his manservant. Gwen as the first lady of Camelot and Uthers' ward while Morgana as her maid. Would Camelot be any different or would it be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**When it isn't like it should be**

**This is my second fan fiction for the fantastic show that is Merlin. Disclaimer: I Fenrir1329 do not own any of Merlin if I did the ending would have been completely different. Morgana would be the badass Queen of Camelot. But alas some things cannot be. **

_"A reversal is just anything that's a surprise. It's a way of keeping the audience interested."_

**Arthur's P.O.V**

"Pass me that dress will you Morgana."

This was Arthur's first mistake. It was his first day in Camelot and he had already got into trouble. Arthur had to admit that at times he could be a stupid arrogant prat but he was kind of regretting fighting with the crown Prince of Camelot Merlin after receiving a well-deserved telling off by his guardian Gaius. Now he had only come into the Lady Guinevere chamber's to deliver the tonic Gaius had prepared for her saying 'Poor girl she is suffering from a sore throat'. It wasn't his fault that he had caught her in the middle of getting changed, however he had to admit he wasn't complaining.

"Morgana?" said the lady commandingly.

Arthur had already met Morgana in the courtyard earlier when he was in the stocks, she had introduced herself as the Lady Guinevere's maidservant before leaving.

Arthur picked up the blue satin dress that was draped along the table and tentatively hung it over the screen she was getting changed behind. He just stood there mesmerised by the lovely lady who had no clue who he was or even that he was there.

"I need help with this fastening."

Arthur was still rooted to the ground. His feet unable to move.

"Morgana?" questioned the lady.

"I'm here my lady." Arthur was too busy staring at the lady that he hadn't heard the delicate footsteps of her maidservant approaching.

He turned to face her, completely flummoxed by the situation he was in. Morgana in turn looked completely confused, her emerald eyes looked at him in a slight squint. She was a beautiful woman, Arthur couldn't deny this. She had long, thick, raven coloured hair that shinned as the light hit it. Her skin was almost sickly pale contrasting with her blood red lips. Her silently gestured to her mistress in an attempt to explain. Luckily Morgana caught on quickly and gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded before attending to her duties. Arthur took that at his sign to leave and quickly scurried off back towards the Court Physicians chambers.

* * *

**Morgana's P.O.V **

Morgana was walking back from Gaius's chambers. She and Gaius have been close ever since she was a child. They had gotten closer over the years because of her recurring nightmare's which he would give her sleeping draughts for. The sleeping draughts were meant to get rid of the nightmares but all they did was make them less frightening so she could bare them. True some nights after she had retired to her own chambers after fulfilling her duties she would wake screaming, terrified of the dream she had just had. More often than not she would only manage a few hours' sleep before she had to work again, but Morgana didn't mind. Well not really.

It was a great privilege to be the maid to the king's ward was it not? It wasn't as if she hated her mistress, no they were close friends, but some nights she just needed a break. Lady Guinevere was so kind and compassionate always helping people even if it wasn't her place Morgana however is different. Yes she is kind and to a degree compassionate but most people when asked about the maidservant would say 'she is a fiery young woman who isn't afraid to challenge people even the king.' This much was true. Morgana had gotten in trouble in the past for challenging the king, hell she was even locked in the dungeons for a night chained to its walled, but Gwen had always been there for her. Making the king see sense and letting Morgana go because in her words 'she has always been a kind and trusted servant'.

So when Morgana stumbled upon a flustered young man she had met earlier. Arthur she believed his name was, standing in her mistress' chambers with a vile in his hand she couldn't help but feel a bit drained. Quietly she approached the young man waiting to see his reaction when he found he had been caught.

"Morgana?" questioned the lady. Morgana couldn't help but smirk. Her mistress thought that Arthur was her.

"I'm here my lady." She said boldly and stared at Arthur who had turned to face her so quickly he nearly knocked her over.

She eyed him up with her signature 'what are you doing here?' gaze which consisted of a slight smirk and squinting eyes. People described this look as haunting, Morgana preferred the term devilish. The boy looked so startled like a deer caught in headlights Morgana dropped the fake act and gave him a sympathetic smile as she quickly understood the situation.

As he scurried off and Morgana walked towards her mistress Morgana wondered if all men were this easy to please.

* * *

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Arthur stumbles upon Guinevere the king's ward and Morgana her maidservant catches him in the act. Next chapter is from Merlin and Gwen's P.O.V. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**When it isn't like it should be Part 2 **

**Thank you for all the kind words. If you have any questions about the story I will be happy to answer them, but hopefully I will answer them through my writing. Anyway so like I said this chapter is from Merlin and Gwen's P.O.V. Disclaimer: I Fenrir1329 unfortunately do not own any of Merlin and are not responsible for the plot lines. If I were Merlin and Morgana would be together, enough said.**

_"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."_

**Gwen's P.O.V**

_So many choices _Gwen thought to herself. It was her duty as the King's ward to attend the feast tonight, that wasn't a choice. The choices were the gowns. Which one should she wear? Uther always bought her beautiful and extravagant dresses which Gwen thought were all equally lovely. The problem was which to choose.

Morgana had finished lacing up the back of this particular dress, sapphire blue and made of the finest silk.

"What do you think?" Gwen asked her maid. She always valued Morgana's opinion, not because she was her maid but because she was her friend, her best friend even.

Morgana looked Gwen over like a scanning machine taking in every inch of her mistress before nodding her head. "You look most beautiful my lady."

Gwen smiled but was still unsure. "I don't know. I mean it is lovely but I want it to be special." Standing in front of her mirror examining herself. Not in a vain way, in fact Gwen couldn't stand people who were like that, but in a critical way.

"What about this? It'll give them a night to really remember." Morgana said holding up a delicate burgundy gown, her signature devilish look painted across her face.

"Perfect." Gwen replied. Morgana always knew what would work, which gown would suit her best on that day or on that occasion. "If you would just rest it over my screen I will change later."

"Yes my lady." Morgana draped the gown over the screen before turning to face her mistress. "Was there anything else my lady?"

"No that'll be all." Gwen smiled and Morgana curtsied before leaving.

She was almost out the door before Gwen decided to speak again. "After all, I want you to look stunning as well."

Gwen genuinely did mean that. Morgana was a pretty girl and she wanted her to enjoy herself tonight and not be stuck with her because she had to be. She wanted her to have fun, dance, laugh.

"Thank you my lady." Morgana smirked and left.

It was nearly evening and Gwen knew she had to be getting ready soon, Uther wouldn't like it if she were to be late. With a sigh she elegantly walked over to the screen and took the gown that Morgana had draped over it in her hands. It was a lovely dress, soft almost silk like. The colour complemented her skin tone well and was reviling whilst still being modest.

Carefully she slipped out of the blue gown she was in and brushed it to the side, not wanting to make too much of a mess for Morgana. She lifted the other gown and let it slide down her head and onto her skin. The dress required no fastening so Gwen didn't have any reason to keep Morgana with her.

When the dress was fitted comfortably Gwen sat down in the seat of her vanity table and began fussing with her hair. After many different styles of loosely up, tight bun and many other things she settled on letting her hair down. It was fine down.

"Well Gwen you're ready." She said to herself and quickly got up from her seat and headed out of her chambers.

* * *

**Merlin's P.O.V **

Merlin was already at the feast, being the Prince it was accustom for him to be one of the first quests. He wondered when Gwen would arrive. Gwen was his closet friend since as long as he could remember. His father had taken Gwen in after her father had died whilst trying to escape Cenred's kingdom. Uther never did like Cenred. He had already seen her maidservant Morgana enter, and how could he not, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was up in a loosely tied bun which let little wisps of her striking black hair frame her pale face. Her emerald green eyes almost glistening like the jewels that gave them their colour and her ruby red lips looked divine. Although she was still in her serving clothes Merlin had never seen someone as beautiful as her. But no good come of it, she was just a servant and his was the crown Prince, Uther would never allow it. That didn't stop him from having feelings for her though.

At that moment Gwen walked through the great doors and headed towards him. She gave him a beaming smile and he returned the gesture. Gwen did look beautiful and most men would love to be in his position right now receiving her smile, but he wasn't most men. He was Merlin. He was the crown prince of Camelot. He was completely and utterly enthralled by another. By Morgana.

The feast was in full swing. Uther had just given his signature 'Fight against magic' speech, which Merlin found highly ironic as he didn't even know that his own son has magic, and Gwen was sitting at Uther's left engaging in a conversation with Morgana. Merlin wanted to know what they were talking about so tried to eavesdrop in.

"…yes but he is …" that was Gwen's voice. Then he heard Morgana giggle. He loved it when she did that.

"My lady that is … besides what does…" Morgan replied.

Who where they talking about? Merlin hoped they were talking about him but as he only managed to hear little snippets of their conversation it would seem he would never know.

"Enjoying the feast Merlin?" Gwen called to him. Obviously she had finished her conversation with Morgana as she was serving some knights wine.

"It is indeed quite the occasion. Yourself Guinevere?" He knew she didn't like it when he used her full name.

"Merlin," she smirked and shook her head, "you know I don't like it when you call me that. Yes as you said it is quite the occasion."

Merlin couldn't help but risk a glance at the beautiful servant who was now serving food instead of wine. How could one woman be so, so.

"Merlin?" Gwen interrupted his thoughts. She knew where his mind was, he could tell by the knowing smile that crossed her lips. "Myself and Morgana were talking."

"Yes?" Merlin now suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"Oh actually forget I said anything." She looked away and began picking at the small roll of bread on her plate.

What was she going to say? Was it about him? He shouldn't have been listening to their conversation because now he was even more confused than before.

* * *

**So what did you think? Seems that a little something is going to happen between Merlin and Morgana, but what will Uther think? Well I have an announcement to make, one week today it is my birthday! However this might mean I can't update for a while but don't lose faith in me I will write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Confessions of a Prince**

**Sorry for how long I have left updating I have been preparing for a trip to London for my birthday next week. Katie McGrath is in London and you never know I might see her! (shut up Fenrir1329 that is not going to happen). Anyway don't lose faith in me I will try and update as often as I can I promise. So this chapter is just from Morgana's and Merlin's perspectives. **

_"The hardest part of loving is to admit that you have fallen in love with someone who can't be yours."_

**Morgana's P.O.V**

_She and the Lady Guinevere are in a tent. The tent is small and dirty with only one sleeping mat inside. The lady looks frightened but she looks stern, cold. There is laughing in the distance, but not laughter of a sweet kind like one you would hear of a child. No, this laughter is cold and callus, the voices hoarse and bellowing. _

_"My lady you know what we must do." The lady just looks at her blankly but nods._

_A man, there capture, approaches the tent and looks deviously at the noble woman not paying any attention to her. "I trust you are comfortable my lady." His voice comes out just as hoarse as the laughter._

_His starts to walk away but the lady voice stops him. "I wish to bathe." _

_"You wish to bathe?" _

_"Yes I wish to bathe, you may be contempt of stinking like a pig but I am not. I am the kings ward I am accustom to certain standards."_

_The man's mouth twitches into a smirk. "The lady Guinevere wishes to bathe. He wants to help me guard her." _

_A chorus of laughter rings through the group. Dark and sinister. _

Morgana bolts upright in her servant chambers bed. Sweat has gathered on her brow and she can feel her skin is clammy. This nightmare was not scary, after all it was just her and Gwen in a tent with a group of thugs which she could have easily taken. It was the way it seemed so real, so vivid. Almost as though it would happen in the near future.

Morgana had had dreams like this before. Things that she had seen in her nightmares came to pass, although when she questioned Gaius about it he just gave her another sleeping draught and told it was nothing. _It doesn't feel like nothing _she thinks to herself as she climbs out of bed and gets dressed for work. It is still dark but there are small rays of early morning light flickering through her door.

She puts on her regularly serving attire. A simple dark green dress and brown boots that are slightly worn but are very comfortable. Morgana often wondered what it would be like to be in her mistress position. To be adore by so many people, to wear pretty gowns and to be special and looked upon for advice. Maybe she didn't want the last part but she couldn't help her mind from wondering what life would be like it their lives were reversed. _Maybe Merlin would notice me if I wore some of her gowns._ She shook her head at the thought. She was being stupid, even if she dressed nice and acted like Gwen he would never look upon her the way she longed for him to.

"I am merely a serving girl and he is crown Prince." She whispered to herself as she left her chambers.

* * *

**Merlin's P.O.V**

"Come on get up." Arthur's loud voice broke him from his slumbers.

He groaned as Arthur moved the silk red curtains covering the window letting light fill the room and shine on his face.

"Stop being such a girl." Arthur was throwing his clothes at him now.

"Is that any way to treat your Prince?" Merlin was sitting upright in his bed and lifting the white tunic Arthur had thrown at him over his head.

"Sorry. Stop being such a girl _sire._" Arthur said the last word mockingly before continuing to throw Merlin's clothes at him.

Merlin barely had any time to react after he had put his tunic on as one of his boots came flying at his face. He ducked quickly and the brown boot hit the beds headboard.

"Sire the king has requested you and the lovely Lady Guinevere to accompany him for breakfast this fine morning. So I think it is about time you get ready."

Merlin agreed to his manservant's advice and slumped towards the screen. He began to fasten his belt on his trousers when a thought rushed to him. _If Gwen was going to be there so was Morgana._ The thought of seeing her made him smile. Yes he has seen her so many times, she has been Gwen's servant from the first day she arrived in Camelot all but seven years ago but back then they were young and he didn't think of her the way he does now. Beautiful, kind, feisty, wise, the list could go on for longer.

"Merlin are you ready yet, the king will kill us both." Arthur called.

"I have no doubt he will." Merlin called back fastening the last boot securely on his left foot before emerging from behind the screen.

"Great lets go."

* * *

**Morgana's P.O.V **

She was already in the hall. The king had requested Lady Guinevere and Prince Merlin's presence this morning for breakfast. She had entered his mistress chambers to find her already dressed in her signature purple gown ready to go to the hall. As suspected the Prince and Arthur were not there when they arrived. _They are always late._ Uther had ordered that they would start without him so Morgana was serving the king some fruit when he briskly walked through the large doors.

Even though he was wearing what he always wears, a simple white tunic with dark brown trousers and brown boots, he still looked handsome. His raven dark hair was roughly combed and his sapphire eyes sparkled. Morgana almost forgot that she was supposed to be serving. Almost.

"Ah, Merlin there you are, we were beginning to get worried." The king said softly looking at his son before smiling at his ward.

"Yes Merlin you should really be better at time keeping." Gwen teased as the Prince took his seat opposite her and right to his father.

Morgana moved to get the jug filled with wine which was placed on a table behind the three seated. Arthur walked towards her and grabbed a plate with cheese on it.

"Morgana don't you think it's a little early for the wine." His rubbish attempt at a joke made her smile.

"Yes Arthur I do, but then again I'm not the one shoving cheese into my mouth." Morgana said disapprovingly as Arthur picked up a clump of cheeses and shoved it in his mouth.

"Girl." He grumbled looking at her pointedly.

"Prat." She smirked before walking off with the jug.

She served the king first, which is customary, filling his goblet up to the brim with the delicious fiery port. The king not once smiled or said 'thank you' he just simply carried on his conversation with Merlin about dangers on the east front. _Rude man._

"Yes father, Cenred army is strong but I believe are forces are stronger." Merlin responded to a question Uther had raised.

Morgana came up behind the prince and gestured for his goblet. He looked up and his sapphire eyes connected with her jade. For a moment they just starred at each other taking in one another's' sight, before Arthur knocked over an empty platter causing the three nobles to stir and Morgana to smirk. Arthur looked completely embarrassed as Uther shook his head before talking to Gwen.

"Wine sire?" Morgana questioned again gesturing to the empty goblet.

"Er," he coughed to clear his throat. While Uther didn't notice his nervous behaviour, bothe Gwen and Morgana did. The noble woman smiled briefly at Morgana who caught her eye before quickly engaging in the conversation. "Yes please."

Morgana took the goblet and filled it. "Thank you." Was all he said, but for Morgana that was enough.

Enough to make her think if felt the way she did.

**What did you all think? Crap chapter or not? So I have my own confession if you haven't guessed already my favourite character from the show is Morgana Pendragon. She is just awesome. That is not to say that the other characters are not equally as awesome, I just like Morgana's personality. She is feisty and bold. Plus Katie McGrath plays sorry played her briliantly. Gosh I'm still so sad it is over. ;( *sobbing* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nervous behaviour **

**Thank you all for the reviews they all make me smile. If anyone has any suggestions for the story let me know. I'm happy to know that people like Morgana with me. In my opinion she would make such a better Queen but she can't as she is dead. I mean how rubbish was her death I wanted a massive magical fight between her and Merlin but no. Sorry the last episode was great but still. I can't stop listening to this song 'Switchfoot-Your Love is a song' so good. Anyway back to the story. **

_"It doesn't matter who you are or what you look like, so long as somebody loves you."_

**Gwen's P.O.V**

They were in her chambers. After she had eaten breakfast she had beckoned Morgana to follow her to her chambers so they could talk.

"My lady is there something wrong?" Morgana questioned as she shut the door and stood next to her mistress.

Gwen smiled. "No Morgana nothing is wrong, and please can you stop with the my lady you know I don't like it."

Morgana smirked at Gwen who was now sitting in the chair opposite the mirror on her vanity table. "Sorry Gwen, but rules are rules and I have address you as my lady." She said the last bit in a mocking tone which made Gwen laugh.

Gwen fiddled with a necklace that she had left on the table. The necklace was simple, with a fine silver chain and a single blue jewel. "Morgana?" She turned to face her friend.

"Yes my lady." Morgana had settled herself on her mistress bed. The bed was covered in the most luxurious of silks completely different from her own bed at home.

"Did you notice Merlin's strange behaviour this morning?" They both knew what she was talking about.

"Yes my lady he seemed," she paused and smirked at her mistress before continuing. "he seemed rather nervous."

Gwen moved from her seat and walked towards Morgana who stood to meet her gaze. "Yes, yes he did."

"My lady is there something I should know?" Gwen's stare was distant, she could hear the concern in her friends voice.

_Is she really that blind? Can she not see what I see? _Gwen chuckled to herself only concerning Morgana more. Her features had become distorted. Her eyes squinting on Gwen's eyes that sparkled as she laughed.

"Morgana, if you don't know by now then you are a fool." Morgana looked slightly hurt. "Oh not that you are a fool because you are not. This is coming out wrong."

"My lady just tell me." Morgana took Gwen's hands in her own.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you." The noble woman squeezed her hands gently before releasing her grip.

"I'm sorry my lady I am at a loss." She could see Morgana was still confused. _Yes she really is that blind _Gwen thought to herself.

"I think you should speak to Merlin. Ask him."

"But my l-"

Gwen smiled. "Morgana ask him and he will tell you."

She left the conversation there, she left Morgana wondering. The noble woman knows of the feelings the prince has she has tried many a time to get him to express the feelings but he would reply with 'It doesn't matter how I feel, she does not feel the same. Anyway if she did father would never allow it.' Merlin was right, Uther would never allow such a relationship to occur, especially with Morgana. He had never like the girl, thought she was too bold for her own good she spoke out of turn and if it was up to him she would have banished long ago. Morgana had always spoken her mind, one of the reasons Gwen had become her friend and asked her to be her maidservant. She wouldn't hold back or bite her tongue if she thought something was wrong not matter the repercussions. Gwen remembered what Morgana had said to her a while ago when she was questioning Uther's judgment on the lives of the village people. 'Sometimes you have to do what is right and damn the consequences.' In this case what is right is the affection of the heart.

* * *

**Morgana's P.O.V **

She was standing outside of Merlin's chambers. She had been there for a while, facing the wooden door deciding whether to knock or just leave. Her hand would be about knock when she took it quickly down. _What did Gwen mean? Ask Merlin he will tell you. _

"This is pathetic Morgana just do it." She whispered to herself.

Morgana never normally hesitated, but the way Gwen had spoken her made her nervous. Morgana was never nervous except for now. She took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door. There was no answer. _Was he even in there? Of course he was he probably just didn't her you. _She knocked again a little louder this time, but again there was no answer. Curiosity took hold as Morgana slowly opened the door and poked her head through.

"Sire?" Again no answer.

Morgana entered anyway closing the door softly behind trying not to make a noise. She looked around his room. It was neat everything in its place, his table clear, his bed made. Seeing how clean his room was made her scoff slightly.

"Arthur could never have done this." She said to herself, grabbing a piece of paper from his desk and reading his fine writing.

"You right he doesn't."

His voice startled her. She dropped the paper quickly and spinning around to face him. _This is bad _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry sire I didn't mean to intrude." She couldn't keep his gaze. His sapphire eyes always made her feel slightly uncomfortable, he looked upon her as if he could read right through her right down to her soul.

"Yet you are here. May I ask why?" Merlin took a step closer to the beautiful servant.

She gulped. He looked handsome in his armour. He had obviously been training with his knights, she could see that his face was slightly flushed from the exercise. Why was she acting like this? She had known Merlin for a while and he is her close friend she had never felt like this before. Well this is not true she did have these feelings in face every time she saw him her heart rate speed a little faster but she always supressed it.

"I was asked to come by the Lady Guinevere" She lied through her teeth.

"Oh," he smiled at her weekly, "let me just take this off first if you will." He started to take off his gauntlets.

Morgana smirked, he could see he was struggling slightly. "Her let me." She moved towards him and helped him remove his armour.

"Thank you." He said when she had removed most of his armour leaving him in his chainmail.

"Your most welcome sire." She began fidgeting suddenly feeling awkward at the little distance between them.

"Well," he coughed nervous as well. "erm."

He couldn't get his words out which made Morgana smirk, but realising her place she quickly fixed on her mask. "Yes the Lady Guinevere has requested that I ask you something. She wanted to know why you were not yourself at breakfast."

He smiled and ran a hand through his tousled dark hair. "I cannot divulge that information to you Morgana."

She lowered her head so he wouldn't see her blush and the smile that crossed her lips. Her mask fixed again on her face again she responded "I understand sire I will tell her that you request to tell her yourself."

He smiled as a thank you and she sauntered out of his chambers. He may have not admitted his reason to her but it still didn't betray the way he acted with her. His nervous almost a match of her own. Those nerves told her all she needed to know.

**Awwww a little Mergana scene there sweet. Another confession from me are you ready I can't dance. Honestly I look like a robot when I try hahaha. Oh well. So tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle with society and class**

**I'm writing this at precisely 4:09 in the morning here in the UK because I can't sleep. I know I'm that good to you, I have deprived myself of sleep to write this. If it comes out as a pile of crap I blame my bed for not being comfortable. I've decided not to write P.O.V but just write and see how it goes.**

_"True love is not of those in fairy tales. There is no knight in shining armour or damsel in distress. Love is complicated and raw and is all that is right in the world. The problem is finding someone you love who loves you. That is true love."_

Her beauty made him nervous, it always made him nervous. The way her dark hair shinned as light hit its gentle wave, her ruby red lips. Whenever she was near him his heart speed up and he could feel his palms begin to sweat. He wanted to tell her how he felt, wanted to tell her how she made his heart race and breath halt, but he couldn't. This was a battle he could not win. A battle with society and class. Even if he did tell her he knew Uther would never allow such an arrangement. A crown prince and a lowly serving wench. Morgana was much more than a lowly serving wench to him, she had always been much more. He saw her as a princess, a goddess. What if he did tell her how he felt and she did not mirror his feelings? He was fed up with 'what if's' he is a prince and no one can stop him, not even his father. It was late, the sky dark light by the aluminous jewel in its mist. He could not tell her now, no he would have to wait till morn. The new light will bring him new courage. He settled himself in his bed and dreamt about the goddess and he hoped she dreamt of him.

The first rays of sun broke through the castle windows and brightened the grey stone walls. Camelot was not an eerie place, there were no trap doors or hidden chambers, but at night Camelot looked different. It looked peaceful as if its own walls were sleeping like the people it held within. Morgana loved the night, she loved the darkness it would bring. Even though the dark promised her a restless night it was still her favourite time of the day.

She was in her own home already awake as the dawn began to fill the dark sky. No sleep came to her last night. She laid in bed and was plagued with images of Merlin in her head. His sharp cheekbones and sapphire eyes, his lips. These thoughts were improper and most importantly stupid. She had already dressed in her serving attire which was the same as the day before and was walking through the cold corridors. Morgana knew these halls like the back of her hand, she knew every chamber, every alcove. Today though Morgana felt lost.

Turning down another long corridor she didn't not see him before they bumped into one another causing him to fall on top of her.

"I am so sorry Morgana." He said almost as quickly as he had gotten up. He held out his hand to help her and she took it gratefully.

"The fault was mine sire, I was not looking where I was I going. It is who should apologise." He was still holding her hand even though she was on her feet.

Morgana welcomed the touch, it sent sparks through her veins. She looked down at their joined limbs and back to the prince, he had followed her eye line and quickly removed his hand from her grip. He gulped like he had when she was in his chambers, but this time he wouldn't let his nerves get the better of him.

"Morgana there is something I wish to tell you." He spoke softly and his voice made her heart flutter.

"I am listening sire." She smiled sweetly.

He looked around briefly, "We can't talk here, come on." Grabbing her arm gently and leading her back down the corridors she had walked only moments ago and toward the gardens of Camelot.

There was nothing but silence between them as they grew closer towards the gardens. Morgana watched as he checked every so often that they were not being followed by knights or anyone else who might be up at this early hour. Suddenly she was curious, "Forgive me for asking sire, but why are you up so early?"

He continued to walk as did she. The corners of his mouth curved into a small smile. "I couldn't sleep." The conversation stopped as quickly as it had started. She didn't ask him any further questions.

They reached the gardens and walked deeper into the greenery until a distance she assumed to be safe from prying eyes and listening ears.

"Morgana there has been something I have wished to tell you for a long time." He looked straight into her eyes, and the power of his gaze made Morgana nervous. "When I found you in my chambers yesterday and you questioned why I was acting strangely at breakfast, I answered you with a diversion. The real reason as to why my actions were odd was and is because of you. I feel things for you that I have never felt for anyone in my whole life. You make my heart race and my breath stop. You make me so nervous just by your presence, your beautiful presence. You captivate me with your beauty and your compassion. I can't stop thinking about you. You are the reason I can't sleep because all I want is to be with you to see you smile and to hear your laugh."

Morgana was too stunned by his declaration of love to respond. All she could do was stare into his sapphire eyes which were so full of love and desire for her. To know she made him nervous and she filled his dreams caused her face to flush.

"Speak to me Morgana, please." His eyes pleading with her to at least open her mouth and utter out one single word.

"There is nothing for me to say sire for you have said it all. I too feel for you in a way I don't understand." She couldn't say any more, her mouth was too dry.

His hands cupped her face as his brought his lips crashing onto hers. The kiss was so full of lust, love and desire. She wanted to deepen the kiss, wanted to taste more of him, to feel more of him.

It may be battle of society and class, but is definitely one that they can win.

**Well wasn't that sweet. Merlin and Morgana finally succumbing to their feelings. Did I rush it? I hope I didn't. I can't really think straight as it is now 4:56am and I have had no sleep. Well Fenrir1329 wishes you all slept well and have had a nice day where ever you are. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Few stolen kisses can lead to a lot of temptation**

**OH NO! I can't believe I haven't updated this in ages. Please don't hate me for it, I have had so much work to do and I also got a bit carried away with writing my other fan fiction ****_'The Secret' _****but that is no excuse I am so sorry! Anyway let's see if I can make it up to you. ;D **

The next few weeks were full of secrets. Stolen kisses in the alcoves of Camelot's walls, some sweet and short other's lustful and raw. He loved it when she was gentle but even more when she was more feisty , more demanding. Her lips tasted of cherries and her skin soft like silk. He was in his chambers waiting for Arthur to bring him his breakfast.

"Is this boy incapable of time keeping?" he huffed angrily pacing the length of his room. Arthur was the most idiotic manservant he had ever had, constantly late and when he eventually turned up he would complain and moan at every little task he would give him. He rubbed his temples trying to calm himself down.

"What know sir, Arthur shrunken your tunic again?" Morgana giggled. He turned quickly to face her, his anger gone immediately and replaced with desire. She was leaning on his chamber door, her hip keeping her balanced. Her body adorned her normal dark green serving attire but that didn't stop him from gazing upon her.

"No, he is late with my breakfast." He said with a shake of his head after he had gulped and controlled his breathing.

This statement only caused her to giggle more. As she walked into his chambers he noticed the unintentional sway of her hips and the gentle glint in her emerald eyes. She closed the door softly and took his hands in hers. Even though they had admitted their feelings through words and other ways there was still some awkwardness between the pair. They couldn't declare their love in front of anyone apart from each other for fear of Uther finding out, which would lead to severe consequences where Morgana was concerned.

"Morgana, I wish there was a way we could be free. Free of all the ties and responsibilities of our lives and to be together without fearing harm. I love you and that should be all that matters." Merlin sighed.

Morgana squeezed his hands tighter in reassurance. "And I love you, but we both now this can never be, not while Uther is King."

"I know my love, we must be patient. I know that you are right and when I become King we can be together." His sincerity however didn't meet his eyes and Morgana suddenly pulled away, hurt tinted her gaze.

"What are you saying?" she questioned and Merlin wanted to take what he had said back, to tell her that it is not what she thinks and that they will be together now and until they die.

"Morgana I-"

"You what sir? Your sorry that I only said that I loved you so I could kiss you and try to get close enough to you so that you would fuck me?" Her hurt had turned to rage now.

"No! That is never, I would never, I never have nor will I ever lie to you." Merlin was angry now. How dare she accuse him of such immoral things! She was not just an object to him, not something that he could use and abuse when he wanted. He loved her and no one but her.

"So why does it feel like you are telling me that we are a secret and that we need to be patient, sir?" she said coldly adding the formality quickly at the end.

"Because that is exactly what I am telling you." He began, "I am speaking the truth Morgana, we cannot declare our feelings for one another openly and you know it. If we did there would be serious consequences."

"What if I don't care about the consequences?" she was calm but Merlin still knew that her heart was hurt.

"Morg-"

"Sometimes Merlin, you have to do what is right and damn the consequences. I think that sometime is now." She said softly and before Merlin knew what was happening she was kissing him, hard and he didn't pull away, instead he encouraged it wanting more, wanting to fill his mouth with the taste of cherries. He probably would have if Arthur hadn't stumble in, dropping the silver tray holding his breakfast on the floor with a loud crash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damn the consequences **

**I have suddenly got all my inspiration back with this story. Thank you for all the kind reviews you left me last chapter. I know Arthur does have terrible timing. So yep once again I couldn't sleep it's 4:45am here in the UK and I have school in less than 4 hours, oh no! Anyway let's see, where am I going with this story?**

Morgana and Merlin broke apart quickly as if a lightning bolt had stuck between the two of their entwined figures. Arthur stood in the doorway of Prince Merlin's chambers with a mouth in the shape of a 0 and his whole body limp. Merlin was the first to break the silence.

"Arthur it is not what is seems." The prince stammered and a look of hurt filled Morgana's eyes, and he began to regret his statement.

"Oh really _sir, _it seems perfectly clear to me that the high and mighty crown Prince Merlin is here in his chambers devouring Lady Guinevere's lowly serving wench Morgana." Arthurs tone was filled with anger. He never referred to Morgana as a serving wench but he had not thought when he had spoken he was too shocked and angered to put connections between his mouth and his brain, which admittedly was seemingly tiny.

"How dare you speak of her so!" Merlin practically roared at Arthur. He would excuse Arthur's lack of discipline and anger but calling Morgana a 'lowly serving wench' was too much for him to handle.

"Sir I only speak the truth Morgana is of no noble birth she is just a serving wench." Arthur had lost somewhat of his anger but not enough to calm his tone. While he spoke he looked straight at Morgana whose gaze was so fierce that if looks could kill he would have been dead well before he could have said 'Oh…' Merlin had calmed, understanding where Arthur was coming from. Morgana was indeed of no noble birth, she had no wealth to her name. She was indeed no Pendragon she was a Le Fey and Le Fey's were a family of a long line of servants, but Merlin didn't care about names or about wealth he cared only for one thing, for one woman. Morgana Le Fey.

"I do not care that she is of no noble birth, I love her." At that moment Morgana let out a slight whimper. At the moment he had declared his love for her to someone other than herself, their love was out in open and Merlin had just damned the consequences of their actions and accepted their fate.

**Ok so I know it is a really tiny I mean really tiny chapter but I wanted to make it short and sweet. I loved the last line about Merlin accepting their fate and didn't feel as though this particular chapter needed anymore. No this is not the end of 'Role Reversal' on the contrary it is only the beginning. My favourite Morgana quote is 'sometimes you have to do what is right and damn the consequences' if that wasn't clear already. I think that line is just epic and I try to use in most of my fan fictions. Also like my profile says Morgana is my favourite character, to be honest she is just the badass of the whole show and I love her feistiness and willpower to keep going not matter how many times people have betrayed her, stabbed her in the back (literally where Mordred is concerned), turned away from her. Think about she has lost everyone she has ever cared for, her father, mother, Morgause, Mordred, Arthur, Gwen and even Merlin. Yes it may not look like she cared for Arthur, Gwen or Merlin but I feel she did, even though she wanted to kill them I truly believe that on some level she still loved them but she was just too hell bent on beoming Queen. Which in my opinion would have been fantastic. Katie McGrath is just amazing and played Morgana Pendragon so well I honestly couldn't see anyone else filling her shoes. I'm sorry if my sudden declaration upsets or offends anyone. **

**Sincerely, **

** Fenrir1329 xxx**


End file.
